Symphony of a knight
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano existía un joven rey y su protector, un oscuro caballero. Especial de Halloween.


Disclamer: Amano Akira-sama es la persona que creo estas cosas tan bonitas.

Aclaracion.

-dialogo-

Narración

Advertencias.

Ligero Occ (mi Bermuda es zukulemtoh)

Muerte de un Personaje

Universo Alterno

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Érase una vez un reino muy lejano, el cual era gobernado por un Rey bondadoso y amable, pero justo y decidido que gobernaba con una mano de hierro, sin permitirse descuidar la necesidad de su pueblo.

Y ese rey tenía tres tropas especiales, la primera eran sus guardianes personales Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya, Hayato, Lambo, Ryohei y Takeshi, ellos eran los encargados de cada aldea del reino y se aseguraban de que nada les faltara. La segunda Tropa pertenecía a Varia, ellos eran los cazadores de delincuentes, el consejo de Guerra y los encargados de mantener la paz.

Pero el tercero era el más importante, puesto que eran la Justicia del reino, Vindice. La gran prisión y aquellos que juzgan a los criminales. Bermuda Von Vecknschtein era el jefe de Vindice, pero Bermuda era también el caballero del Rey y mejor amigo de su infancia.

El caballero era silencioso y poderoso, mucho más fuerte que el joven rey, pero aunque la gente decía que era hijo de un demonio (cosa cierta, ya que su madre hizo un pacto para tener un hijo fuerte y hermoso, pero eso el pueblo no necesitaba saberlo) todos sabían que jamás dañaría al Rey Tsunayoshi.

¿Quieren saber por qué? Eso es sencillo, el rey era el único ser que estaba en el corazón del caballero. El único a quien amaba, el único al que le sonreía.

Y esta, es la historia del rey y su caballero.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el único en no saber cuándo sales de viaje? Soy el rey, se supone que debo saberlo todo –murmuro Tsunayoshi con un puchero desde su trono. El caballero se encontraba parado delante de él, cubierto de pies a cabeza de negro y su infaltable sombrero de copa negro.

Bermuda esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, y acaricio una de las mejillas del joven castaño.

-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Xanxus capturo a un grupo bastante peligroso y debo de asegurarme de que lleguen hasta Vindice –apaciguo sentándose en el reposa brazos de Tsuna, el joven castaño escondió su rostro en el firme pecho de su caballero, claramente reacio a dejarlo partir.

-No vayas solo. No me abandones –suplico el joven aferrándose a la gabardina negra de Bermuda. El hombre suspiro y sus gatunos ojos negros se entrecerraron antes de susurrar una promesa.

-Iré con Jagger y volveré, no importa lo que pase...volveré a ti –juró antes de atraer el rostro del joven y proporcionarle un apasionado beso lleno de dominanción –no existe nada en este mundo que pueda apartarme de ti, ni siquiera _yo mismo_ –expreso con los ojos brillando de manera macabra.

Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de su amigo y amante, Bermuda tenía una belleza siniestra, un cuerpo poderoso y un rostro atípico, sus ojos eran grandes y tenían una forma felina, sus rasgos eran angulosos y su nariz tan pequeña que parecía pintada, a Tsuna le causaba ternura. Era como un gato humano y eso molestaba al hombre que siempre usaba vendas para cubrir su rostro porque aterraba a quien lo viera, todos salvo Tsuna, el dulce rey había aceptado y amado a Bermuda desde el día en que se conocieron, veinte años atrás cuando Tsuna tenía cinco años y Bermuda ocho.

-deja de decir ese tipo de cosas –murmuro con un sonrojo decorando sus dulces mejillas- ve y vuelve antes de Solsticio o no te lo perdonare –amenazo en broma y apretando las enguantadas manos de su caballero.

Bermuda asintió una vez y con un último beso procedió a cubrir su rostro con las vendas antes de salir de la habitación.

Tsuna suspiro sintiéndose solitario hasta que Reborn, su tutor y consejero, entro cargado de papeles y con una mirada malévola.

-A trabajar Dame-Tsuna –ordeno el hombre de largas patillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había un Reino cerca de Vongola, el Reino Millerfiore. Que estaba gobernado por Byakuran Gesso, un hombre caprichoso y juguetón.

Ese rey tenía un mal hábito, uno muy malo.

Amaba a hombres y mujeres por igual, y no se avergonzaba de ello. Pero a veces cuando estaba fuera de sí escogía una víctima para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos, sabedor de que nadie lo detendría y se aprovechaba de ello con astucia.

Pero nada lo preparo para el enfermo deseo que sacudió su alma al ver al Rey Tsunayoshi, su sedoso y despeinado cabello castaño, sus ojos caramelo que a veces tomaban una tonalidad naranja, su piel de melocotón, su voz hipnótica. Todo en él le atraía, pero el joven Rey era implacable y rechazaba sus avances con maestría, asegurándose siempre de mantener a su caballero al lado.

Byakuran odiaba a ese caballero de rostro vendado. Al caballero que se decía, era hijo del demonio y nunca le permitía estar a solas con Tsunayoshi.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna mantenía una expresión impasible en su rostro mientras ojeaba unos papeles, frente a él se encontraba Bermuda que lo miraba con insistencia, las vendas habían desaparecido de nuevo.

Había vuelto de una larga misión de meses y su amante ni siquiera lo miraba, eso lo irritaba bastante.

-¿Qué he hecho? –inquirió, incapaz de soportar el pesado silencio de la habitación. Tsuna dejo de mover los papeles, pero aun así no levanto la mirada.

En momentos como eso deseaba hacerle daño al pequeño rey, pero la mera idea lo hacía sentir enfermo. Así que se contentó con golpear la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y forzar a que Tsuna lo mirara.

Fue en ese momento en que noto que sus manos temblaban y de que se veía más pálido, más delgado. El enfado se esfumo en un suspiro y tomo la barbilla del castaño con suavidad, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos, Bermuda odio ver el dolor en su mirada.

-¿Qué, que hiciste? Oí que te habían atacado en el bosque y que habías _muerto._ Cuando Jagger volvió sin ti sentí que moría. Pensé que no volverías, que no regresaría a _mí._ Maldición Bermuda, estaba _devastado,_ espere por ti durante meses y no volvías. Pase mi cumpleaños llorando sobre una tumba vacía y luego regresas como si nada, diciendo que tu trabajo estaba hecho, ¿a qué estás jugando? –espetó permitiendo que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, Bermuda cerro los ojos mientras rodeaba el escritorio y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Aborrecía verlo llorar, no esperaba que Tsuna pensara que había muerto, esperaba verlo feliz, no esto.

Nunca esto.

-Mírame –ordeno con voz profunda, tan siniestra como él mismo –estoy vivo y te extrañe mucho ¿podemos parar con esto? –pregunto secando las lágrimas de Tsuna.

-Bermuda…-

-Estoy vivo, se feliz –

Tsuna se lo quedo mirando fijamente, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, tratando de memorizar el rostro de su amante y Bermuda se inclinó para besarlo profundamente. Tsunayoshi gimio y finalmente se entregó al alivio de tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

-No sé desde cuando has perdido la fe en mí, pero no hay infierno que me separe de ti, yo siempre volveré a tus brazos –murmuro posesivamente con sus brazos rodeando el delgado cuerpo con fuerza.

-No perdí la fe en ti, estaba de _luto_ por ti -se quejó con los dedos firmemente enganchados en la tela de la camisa de Bermuda – tenerte lejos me mata, si murieras de verdad yo ya no podría vivir –inspiro con sus ojos caramelo brillando en sinceridad.

.-.-.-.-.

El caballero en realidad había muerto por el camino de vuelta, cuando unos bandidos habían tratado de liberar a sus compañeros.

Como había ordenado a Jagger adelantarse no había testigos para la masacre que ocurrió allí, de forma que al ser revivido nadie se enteró de la verdad.

Y el caballero continúo con su camino, devuelta al castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de las cosas que hacían al caballero tan temible (aparte de su rostro) era su posesividad, y nadie salía ileso cuando tocaban lo que era suyo. Especialmente aquellos que osaban fijar su mirada en el Rey.

La gente sabía que el Rey era la única persona con la que podía ser humano y sabían que nunca debían de apartarlo de él.

Pero algunas personas ignoran las advertencias.

Nunca entienden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuran había arribado al castillo de Vongola y desde su llegada se había encerrado en el despacho del Rey para hablar sobre los acuerdos. Aunque Bermuda odiara que el hombre se acercase, podía confiar en que Reborn lo mantendría a raya, porque Reborn era el único ser humano en el castillo que era tan temido como el mismo.

Quizá por esa razón le caía medianamente bien.

En esos momentos se encontraba de camino a las habitaciones del Rey, para una última visita antes de irse a dormir, cuando un pequeño niño se cruzó en su frente con rostro horrorizado y aspecto de haber corrido mucho, Bermuda estaba a punto de correrlo cuando el niño abrió la boca.

-E-El rey...lo vi ser llevado por Byakuran-sama –jadeo el niño señalando al pasillo contrario, donde se encontraba el ala de invitados.

.-.-.-.-.

Dolor.

Sangre.

Risas.

Como cuando luchas, pero eres superado.

Como cuando gritas y eres silenciado.

Como cuando ríes, pero no tiene gracia.

Tsunayoshi lloraba mientras trataba de alejar el cuerpo más grande de su cuerpo, pero no podía. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil.

-Bermuda –suspiro a modo de auxilio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El caballero irrumpió en la habitación con la cólera en su mirada. Pero lo que había allí, no era lo que esperaba. Y entonces lo vio todo rojo.

Byakuran estaba penetrando furiosamente el inerte cuerpo de Tsuna en el blanco suelo de la habitación. Ambos desnudos y el más pequeño cubierto de sangre, su propia sangre.

Tsuna solo miraba hacia el techo sin proferir un solo movimiento aparte de las salvajes embestidas que violaban su cuerpo, sus piernas y muñecas estaban cubiertas de moratones al igual que arañazos en el resto de su cuerpo.

Bermuda solo pudo ahorcar a Byakuran antes de que este se diera cuenta de la interrupción, un segundo más tarde y ya estaba muerto. El asesino solo observo con indiferencia como el cadáver caía a un costado, con el cuello roto y los ojos abiertos, de una patada lo alejo por completo de su amante antes de acunar a Tsuna entre sus brazos.

Los siempre dulces ojos de Tsuna estaban oscurecidos, mucho más que cuando creyó que había muerto y no parecían ver nada. Bermuda se preguntó si no ocurría lo mismo con él, sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y una densa neblina negra comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. De repente solo sentía la necesidad de dejarse ir.

 _Matar_

 _Matar_

 _ **MATAR**_

En ese momento Reborn irrumpió en la habitación y por primera vez en su vida, soltó un jadeo horrorizado.

-Corre, Reborn… corre mientras aun tengas oportunidad –murmuro Bermuda girándose lentamente y el hombre de las patillas retrocedió ante la macabra escena.

Y es que las vendas se habían quemado debido al fuego negro que cubría a Bermuda, revelando el rostro enfurecido del hombre.

Sus ojos perseguirían a Reborn en sus pesadillas durante toda la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-.

Y desde entonces cada Samahin, el demonio salía a cazar almas para vengar a su amante asesinado.

.

.

.

.

.

Érase una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano... vivía un demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bieeeen aquí lo tienen chiquitas, mi one shot anual! ¿Qué ya paso la fecha? ¡no importa! HAHAAHAHAHAHA y como es tradición, una pareja diferente cada año.

La de ahora fue idea de mi querida y muy amada beta, así que me dije: ¿un Bermuda-Tsuna? ¿Eso existe? ¡SUENA FABULOSO!

Y pos… aquí lo tienen, el primer Bermuda-Tsuna del mundo

¿Alguna vez les he dicho que amo el crack?

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
